The present invention relates to side-loaded medical implements particularly useful in arthroscopic surgery. The invention is especially useful with respect to medical implements for manipulating sutures as described in a concurrently filed PCT Application. The invention is therefore described below especially with respect to such an embodiment.
In minimally invasive surgery, such as arthroscopic surgery, all operations must be performed through a narrow opening, the size of which limits the size of the instruments used and the free space available to manipulate them. Small-size cutting, grasping, debriding and stitching instruments, capable of operating through small portals, have been developed for this purpose.
Internal suturing is necessary in many arthroscopic procedures, in order to close wounds, repair tissue tears, or to reattach tissue which becomes detached from its normal position. A strand of suture must be applied to the location to be sutured, and the suture must then be passed through a layer of tissue and retrieved from the exit side. In other cases sutures attached to an anchoring element must be captured and passed through tissue.
Many suture passing and stitching devices are available to the arthroscopist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,977, as well as catalogs of Linvatec-Concept Inc., Arthrex Inc., DePuy Mitek Inc. and others describe and advertise such devices. All these devices are limited either to a part of the functions necessary, or in directions of approach, or in maneuverability in limited space.